A Wonderful Bleach Christmas
by The Flying Lion
Summary: It's Christmas Season and the cast gathers at Kurosaki's household. What will Matsumoto, Inoue, and Ichigo get for those they care most? Can Hitsugaya handle his own gift? *HitsuMatsu, IchiRuki, slight IshiHime, fluff Christmas/New Years*


**Lion: My first Bleach Christmas/New Year's special! And it's HitsuMatsu too!**

**Ichigo: Uh oh. What are you gonna do to Christmas?**

**Lion: Nuthin.**

**Rukia: Ichigo look! Flying Lion got us present's! **

**Ichigo: Nani?**

**Rukia: Yeah he got me Chappy slippers!**

**Uryu: He gave me sun glasses.**

**Orihime: I got a nice dress!**

**Chad: I got an LCD TV.**

**Matsumoto: I got a sexy bathing suit and a camera!**

**Toshiro: He gave me a box of candies! Is that some kind of a joke?**

**Lion: There were also the elevator shoes little man.**

**Toshiro: Damn you!**

**Rukia: Ichigo! Lion also got you these!**

**Ichigo: Is it… Shakespeare and his greatest plays in one volume!**

**Lion: I remember reading in Bleach vol. 1 that little Ichigo likes Shakespeare.**

**Ichigo: wow. That was… *sniff* really kind of you.**

**Lion: No prob Strawberry!**

**Hitsugaya: Can we get on with this? IF we finish this quick, the sooner we can get on with our lives an avoid Flying Lion.**

**Lion: That hurts. I was even gonna give you this teddy bear and stocking full of sweets.**

**Hitsugaya: That's it! I'll kill you! BANKAI!**

**Lion: Ah no! It was a joke! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Matsumoto: While my captain settles this and I put on this sexy outfit, please enjoy this special.**

**DISCLAIM3R: The Flying Lion does not own Bleach but does own the disclaimer with a 3 representing a backwards E.**

T'was Christmas day and not a creature was stirring. Except maybe a few Soul Reapers here and there. Guests gathered around in the Kurosaki household in the joyous festivities. Ichigo meanwhile passed through the crowd of all his friends and allies handing drinks and food.

"Ah here you go Inoue, Tatsuki, and Ishida! And Rangiku san, I've got your sake right here!" Ichigo passed over the bottle to the curvaceous woman who took it eagerly.

"Nothing says Christmas like a bottle of ice cold sake!"

"Nothing says lazy lieutenant like Matsumoto when she's drunk." Hitsugaya Toshiro added.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto pointed a finger at the young captain. "I- um- not, ah ha- DRUNK!"

Matsumoto downed her entire bottle taking in the entire flavor gladly. However, due to all the consumption of sake, the woman collapsed onto the ground stupidly. Of course had the party guests been normal folk they would have worried over Matsumoto's collapse. But they were obviously not normal folk as they knew all about Matsumoto's habits.

"I'll take her outside guys. My lieutenant after all." Hitsugaya offered. He was used to doing this kind of thing already and carefully put Matsumoto on his back heading outside.

Ishida watched as Hitsugaya left outside with Matsumoto taking in a sip of some water. He was quietly enjoying the party alone watching Kurosaki fumble around other guests who decided to drop by. Then the Quincy felt to soft hands cover his eyes.

"Hey guess who it is Ishida kun!" a soft feminine voice spoke. The Quincy sighed.

"What are you doing Inoue san?"

Orihime raised her eyebrows. "Woah how did you figure it was me Ishida kun? I thought I was really good!"

Ishida turned around to face the girl. "I just know Inoue san." The Quincy didn't want to mention that her soft boobs pressed into his back. And he'd just watched the only other woman with large assets head out the door.

"Well now that you guess right you get this prize!" Orihime then pulled out a neatly wrapped Christmas present from thin air. The Quincy's eyebrows were raised in mild surprise.

"You got me a gift?"

"Yup! Open it quick!" Orihime battered like a little child. Ishida carefully untied the bow and pulled off the wrapping paper.

What he uncovered was a nice stuff animal. It was green and looked like a serpent almost but it was cuddly. Ishida couldn't say he disliked it because in all honesty the little guy warmed his nerdy Quincy heart.

"Thanks Orihime. That was so nice of you."

"I knew you'd like him! He's the Pokémon Snivy. See, he looks kind of like you!" Inoue then got close to Ishida squishing the stuff toy into his face. However, the Quincy blushed at the close contact of the bubbly girl who also seemed to shove her 'assets' all the more closer to him.

Chad was standing in the corner taking a sip of some milk. He was underage and would not drink like the rest of the guests at the party since he was after all a good person. The Mexicano then pulled up his guitar and strung a chord. The guests looked over as he began to play a song in Espanol and worked his magic.

Rukia sat in another corner watching Chad's music give a nice vibe to the party. Everyone began dancing in groups moving to the music. Ishida was even courting with Orihime slowly moving with the music while others clapped a bit. The way Chad sung mesmerized the guests as his gentle voice spread around.

"You know I didn't think Chad had it in him. He's always been the quiet type." Ichigo suddenly appeared by Rukia slightly startling the Shinigami woman. The berry head then pulled out a neatly wrapped gift.

"What's that for Ichigo?" Rukia asked staring at the object.

"It's a Christmas present and it's got your name on it." Ichigo said in his usual gruff tone. The Kuchiki stared at the present curiously before grabbing it in her soft delicate hands.

'This is for me?' she thought. Rukia then carefully opened the present revealing a nice box with a silver necklace inside. She lifted up the item looking at it quizzically.

"It's a necklace for… well you know. All the time I've known you. It's not romantic or something if that's what you're thinking!" Ichigo stammered out quickly. Rukia didn't say anything but chose to smile looking at the necklace's nice craftsmanship.

"I love it. Thanks strawberry."

Rukia then did something even Aizen didn't see coming. She grabbed Ichigo by his chin and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. This action caused the orange headed teenager to blush and stare into Rukia's purple eyes. He then noticed how nice they looked in this light along with her delicate face and beautiful smile.

"Oi everybody! Ichigo and Rukia are gonna kiss! Yeah!" Keigo yelled out obnoxiously. Everyone looked over cheering including Isshin who waved a flag around.

Ichigo and Rukia were now blushing madly at this sudden embarrassment. But like with most of Ichigo's problems, the Substitute Shinigami denied this stubbornly. Of course Keigo was about to say he was when Ichigo's foot promptly kicked his friend's face sending him flying over into the kitchen. Miraculously he landed outside on a bed of bushes breaking his fall. Everyone then resumed the party knowing how the teenager would bounce right back up.

Hitsugaya was sitting outside on a bench while his lieutenant lay on his side with her face on his shoulder. Sometimes he wondered if his duties went beyond what a normal captain would do when it came to Matsumoto. She would not only get drunk resulting in him having to take her home but also she had always never managed to not get into trouble. Thus Hitsugaya would have to somehow help her and anybody else in the mess. Then there were the times when they had joined Ichigo's gang in one of their many escapades.

"I swear Matsumoto, you're a handful sometimes." Hitsugaya let out tiredly. He stroked the woman's soft hair absent mindedly. Then to his surprise his lieutenant raised her head up looking straight into Hitsugaya's eyes.

"Taicho… I- have something, to say!" Matsumoto let out sitting herself upwards. Hitsugaya gulped knowing that Matsumoto was sometimes an unpredictable drunk.

"Yes?"

It was silent for a while as neither Captain nor lieutenant spoke up. Then, Matsumoto pulled out a green plant looking thing raising it above their heads. She also had a smirk on her face making Hitsugaya all the more nervous.

"Taicho, do you know what this is?" She asked. Hitsugaya shook his head. "You know, here in the world of the living they've got a strange custom. This is called mistletoe and you hang it up at the top of a door. When you get caught under it with somebody, you have to kiss them."

Hitsugaya then paled now figuring out what she had in mind. Apparently Matsumoto was more sober than he thought she was.

"Now Matsumoto… don't look at me like that. Hey… scoot back- Matsumoto!"

The icy captain's words fell on deaf ears as the busty lieutenant leaped onto him. She immediately locked lips with Hitsugaya causing him to freeze up with his eyes widening and his heart stopping. Matsumoto's eyes were closed as she hugged on to her captain not caring about anything else but him. Hitsugaya was surprised to say the least but he slowly relaxed feeling how good his lieutenant's lips felt against him. It was almost intoxicating.

Then surprising even himself, Hitsugaya began to kiss back. Albeit he was inexperienced, he followed Matsumoto's lead as she smiled through holding him into her soft body. Hitsugaya was red now feeling Matsumoto's assets pressed against him firmly. They then broke the kiss with the two looking into each other's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Captain. I can tell you liked my present." Matsumoto commented shamelessly. Hitsugaya blushed more at her teasing pouting.

"Matsumoto… I swear. You planned this all didn't you?"

"Yup! And it worked too. We got the back to ourselves. You know, for some 'practice'." Matsumoto made quotations causing Hitsugaya to blush more. She grabbed his chin carefully staring into his pools of icy blue.

"Wait- Matsumoto,"

"Shh. Don't worry. I'll teach you."

Hitsugaya's warning fell on deaf ears as she gave him a full on kiss. Then the flash of Urahara's camera went off alerting the two to the rest of the guests who stood by.

"I say that one's a real keeper! It'll look nice on Face book!" Urahara said waving his signature fan in his face.

"Ah ha! I knew it! Pay up Ikkaku!" Renji exclaimed triumphantly. The bald Shinigami scowled handing over the wad of cash to the pineapple headed man.

Hitsugaya was about to yell at them when he was pulled back by Matsumoto. She didn't care for them as she gave another chaste kiss to Hitsugaya who only blushed into her hold. The group awed with Chad playing a romantic tune. Then something extraordinary happened as snowflakes began falling to the ground.

"Ah! It's snowing! So pretty!" Inoue said running out with Ishida behind.

Riruka then made a snowman drawing a face and placing a carrot in while others walked around. Rukia and Ichigo looked around smiling at the beautiful scene with Keigo behind dancing oddly. The whole group was enchanted by this all so perfect festiveness.

In the sky above them, Yamamoto sat in the front of a sleigh dressed in a red snowsuit along with a soft hat to keep his head warm. Reindeer pulled the sleigh as he passed over the Kurosaki household flying above the guests.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas to all! And happy new year's everyone!" the old man let out still flying.

"Was that old man Yama?" Kyoraku asked lifting his hat up.

"If it was then it would be somewhat ironic." Byakuya said analytically.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked up as the snow descended. They then looked back at each other smiling widely before sharing another kiss. It was safe to say that the heroes of Soul Society were able to enjoy another peaceful Christmas time. You could say that they had a Wonderful Bleach Christmas.

**Lion: Happy holidays everybody. I hope wherever you are you are having a merry Christmas with your family and loved ones or whatever you do when this happens. Thank you, and Sayonara. **

**The Flying Lion would also like to add his condolences to tragedies that occurred with those that died during the holidays. He hopes that in due time there will be a time when we all can enjoy a peaceful Christmas together in harmony.**

**(****(****工****)****)**


End file.
